Public Transit Stinks
by 8emmy
Summary: Soul's bike brakes down so Maka and Soul take the bus. Soul feels that he has to look after Maka from the Perverts on the bus. One-shot. Sorry about the summary but please read you may just enjoy it! :)


For many people taking public transit was normal. It was cheaper than filling up a tank full of gas. The only thing bad about public transit was the seats. Getting seats on the bus in the summer or even winter is difficult. It's like everyone in Nevada has to take transit during those seasons after that it's empty. Both Maka and Soul hated that.

"Why couldn't my bike break down today of all days," Soul complained as Maka and him waited for the bus. It was summer and they both know it will be packed like hell.

"Well I guess we will have to live." Maka said as she read. They were at the market fair at the park when they were heading home the bike broke down. Lucky for them they got it towed to a mechanic, but without that much cash they couldn't get a taxi.

The bus finally showed up and the two got on. They paid and like they both expected the bus was jam packet. They moved to the bars and held on. Maka's pigtails swayed with the moving bus. While Soul had one hand in his back pocket the other was holding on the bar. He watched his partner by the corner of his eye.

Soul hated the bus not only because of how packed it gets, but the pervy males that take it. They all know that the girls will be wearing a short dress or a short skirt. They were sick, but Soul knew the male brain, he sometimes is like that too. However he was cool enough to hide his pervy side.

Maka was looking out the window watching the scenery that passed by. She was not paying attention to the bus and the hot sweaty bodies that were around her. Did anyone in the bus know what or how to put on deodorant? The smell was disgusting it might as well be coming out of Black Star's room.

"Maka, do you want me to hold that bag for you?" Soul asked. Maka bought almost the whole table of books at the fair. Maka nodded and handed Soul two of the four bags. Soul took out his hand from his back pocket to take the heavy bags. "How many books do you need Maka? I should just get you a library card for your birthday." Soul whispered in Maka's ear. She giggled.

"Well I do donate my old book, maybe for Christmas or my birthday Soul." Maka said.

As Soul expected the pervy males started to show interest in Maka's short plaid skirt. Soul knew even with his red eyes glaring at each one couldn't stop all of them. Soul sighed and moved closer to Maka. The only thing that might help was the idea that he was Maka's boyfriend.

Of course there was thousands upon thousands of other ideas he could have choose from, but he chose this one. He stood shoulder to shoulder, Maka didn't notice. Soul noticed that only a few of the perverts gave up. The others were still staring. Soul looked for a free seat. There were none.

"Great this is just great." Soul thought. He had to get closer to Maka without having her notice. He sighed and bumped his hand that held the bags to her hand that were also holding bags. Maka looked over to Soul confused. "What's wrong?" She whispered.

"Oh, sorry didn't mean it." Soul said. Maka smiled and looked back at the window. Soul looked around once again. Still no luck the perverts still had ideas. Those sick, sick boys they really needed a Maka Chop to the cranium. Another idea that Soul could have used if he wasn't a complete love sick idiot.

Soul sighed. The bus had stopped at another stop. He had ten more stops then they will be home. Why did they live so far from the park? Soul decided he would try the glare for a bit. He looked up and made eye contact with one of the hormone driven teens. Soul let his odd crimson eyes and pointed teeth do the talking. The boy whimpered and looked down at his feet.

That worked, but how many pervy males could he truly stop? They were so many today and no one was leaving the bus. Meaning all the seats where still filled and Maka was still able to be a victim to those boy's games. Soul promised himself that he would not allow Maka on public transit by herself.

"Maka? Can we get off at the next stop?" Soul asked. He was ready to give up with transit.

"Not this time Soul. I have too many things to carry and their so heavy." Maka said.

"Come on Maka. Please can we get off at the next stop? I'll carry another bag. That will leave you with one and it is a nice day." Soul was not going to give up.

"Soul I said no. Why do you want to walk all of a sudden?" Maka asked. Soul was on the spot he could lie and end up with a Maka Chop or tell the truth and end up with a Maka Chop. Both had the same painful ending. Soul had to follow his conscience, his stupid conscience.

"Because some perverts are checking out that very short skirt of yours." Soul whispered. Maka blushed. Soul waited for the heavy new hard cover book with over a thousand of dumb words.

"Really?" Maka asked. Soul nodded and closed his eyes waiting for the book met his head. Nothing. "Maybe a walk is a good idea." Maka said.

"Okay I'll pull the string then." Soul said. He pulled the string and waited for the bus to stop. It didn't. Soul left Maka alone and went to complain to the bus driver.

"Yo bus driver you missed my stop." Soul said.

"Sorry sir but I don't stop there the next stop will be coming up shortly." The bus driver said. Soul said his thanks and headed back to Maka.

He heard a scream and laughter, but of course the sound of Maka's infamous Maka Chop. That girl just knew how to make him happy. With a smile on his face he went to the rescue for Maka.

"What happen? I heard a scream, some laughter and Maka Chops. Did those idiots try something on you?" Soul asked. He found his partner standing with a very large book in her little slim hand and three boys holding their heads.

"Those injudicious, hormones, driven teenage boys tried to flip my skirt. The nerves of them to do something so, so horrendous is just unbelievable." Maka was using large words again.

"You must be pretty mad if you are using those words." Soul laughed. Maka huffed and punched Soul's shoulder lightly with her book. The bus stopped at the bus stop but neither Maka nor Soul left. They stayed on the rest of the way knowing that no one was going to make a move on her again.

Soul may never admit the true reasons for being over protective of Maka, but the reason he doesn't is because of those moments when they are best friends. How can he ruin that?

Maybe in the distant future, but for now he will look over her. That's all he needs to do for now.

_The End_

**Thanks for reading! I hope all of you great reader enjoy my one-shot. **

**-8emmy **


End file.
